edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mondo City (Ed Theft Auto)
Mondo City was a major fictitious crime war infested city created by 2091riveraisrael, which served as the main setting for the 2011 Ed Edd n Eddy action/drama fan fic Ed Theft Auto, located in the fictitious County of Hon. The city was shown to be infested with a large variety of Crime lords, and mafia resistance which led to tone of the main reasons of Mondo being called the city of Crime Lords, or the City of Mafia. It was located on the coast line of the West United States overlooking the Pacific, rending the city to have been roughly 902, miles away from Peach Creek. After Ed Theft Auto the City is no longer seen again, but is mentioned in the Sequel Fan Fic, Harrison's Terror. ''Sections *'Hon County Freeway''' - *'Suburbia' - *'Jade Square' - *'Jora Ave' - *'ReThink Ave' - *'Ed's Warehouse' - *'Marborugh Allyway' - *'Pier 4' ''Appearances 'Ed Theft Auto' - ''Mondo City makes a first appearance in Ed Theft Auto's 2011 Fan fic created by 2091riveraisrael, where the main bulk of the story takes place the most. It was where Ed had fled following Sarah and Eddy;s constant verbal and physical abuse towards him. Although Ed is convinced into returning home to Peach Creek, his mother dies in ReThink Square during the great reunion, temporarly halting Ed's return in the wake of causing one final attack against the Russian Mafia at Pier 4. The attack succeeds along with the death of Russian Mob boss Heinrich in which Ed had at last avenged his mother's death, and had finally returned to Peach Creek... Harrison's Terror Mondo City is not physically shown once in Harrison's Terror, but is mentioned multiple times by Harrison and a large bulk of the Eds, the fate of Mondo during this event is unknown, but according to Harrison, the city is fighting a second Gang War with an Unknown Mafia... Trivia *''Mondo City never existed in any of the Canon creations of Ed Edd n Eddy and was known to be a major city that was created from the Author itself instead of the use of an actual copyrighted location...'' *''Mondo was shown to be on the west coast of the United States...'' *''The fate of Mondo following the destruction of Pier 4 and the death of Heinrich remains unclear, but it was stated by Harrison that Mondo was still a war infested city, suggesting that another mob had taken over in the Russians place, whom is unknown...'' *''Mondo City was the first city in which Ed had travelled alone and had managed to survive weeks on his own...'' *''Although not shown, Mondo City is mentioned countless times by Harrison in Harrison's Terror...'' *''The main location of Mondo City was known to be featured in the County of Hon, it was later described in Chapter 3, that the county of Hon boardered Lemon Brooks, stating that Hon County might be much larger than any of the other Counties in the Ed Edd n Eddy Universe despite it being no longer Canon to the actual series, and instead being created by 2091riveraisrael...'' *''Although Unknown It is possible that Mondo City will return once again as the main Setting for Guns of War...'' Category:Fan-Made Locations Category:Action/Drama Locations (Non Canon)